Lay Me Down
by Rikuobsession
Summary: A short story on an unexpected meeting. Expect dark themes in future chapters. AkuRiku, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So… been a while I suppose. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. I own nothing but the plot. Rated M for various reasons. Don't like, don't read. And most of all, Enjoy.**

_**Lay Me Down**_

Riku sighed, sitting in a run-down Chinese takeout restaurant. He'd been waiting for easily an hour, and was beginning to wonder if he'd been sttod up. Tonight was supposed to be a good time. A date with an old friend, a cute, little brunette he'd known would be fun in bed. Of course, he hadn't counted on being stood up. In fact, he'd never been stood up before. He groaned, letting his head fall onto the table with an audible thud and successfully knocked over the salt shaker.

A sultry voice suddenly spoke, empathy showing plainly in his voice, "Bad night?"

Riku jerked his head up, silver hair messily construed all over the place in a bed-head-like manner. What he saw nearly knocked him senseless and definitely robbed him of speech. Standing before Riku's eyes was a male of unique beauty.

Standing at about six feet tall, Slender, and covered in wiry muscle, he looked like he was born to model. Low-riding, tightly-fitted, blue jeans showed off well-shaped thighs and a gorgeous ass, whilea simple, black tank showed off muscled arms and broad shoulders. And his toned body was nothing compared to his stunning features. Deep green eyes that seemed like you could almost swim in them, surrounded by a kissably soft mouth and upside-down tear drop tatoos on his face. His shocking red hair styled into messy spikes only added to his attractive qualities.

"Do you always stare like that? No wonder you're sitting all by yourself." The redhead chuckled, obviously enjoying himself.

Riku flushed with embarrarrassment, regaining his composure, thankful his voice sounded almost normal, "Hello…"

The redhead smiled, "Hello? That's all you're gonna say?"

"I… wasn't sure what else there was to say." Riku rubbed the back of his neck, a sudden attack of shyness striking him into relative silence.

"Well, how about we start with an introduction?" The man grinned playfully, "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"


	2. Dear god, he's going to kill me

**And it's time yet again for another update. Again, I own nothing but the plot and the computer with which I typed this. It's Rated M for mature content. Hopefully, by now you know what mature content is. I shouldn't have to go through that explanation.**

**Chapter 1: Dear god he's going to kill me…**

_"Well, how about we start with an introduction?" The man grinned playfully, "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"_

Riku simply stared at the grinning man before him, unsure how in the world to introduce himself. He never used to have problems with shyness… no, this was a recent development. A direct result of his past involvement with the darkness was a complete 180 change in his attitude. Where before, Riku was a confident, arrogant teen of resilience and bravery, now, all that was left was the dark, musing, inner workings of his mind.

Riku was so lost in thought he didn't notice Axel quietly managing to take a seat across the table in the other booth, just to watch the silver contemplating some obviously troubling matter. Fortunately for Riku, Axel didn't seem to mind the awkward silence, content with simply watching with curious and intense emerald green eyes.

As Riku's inner monologue came to a close, he found himself unconsciously gazing into Axel's eyes. Upon realization of this fact, of course, he quickly put a stop to it. This caused the man before him to chuckle softly in amusement, an action that brought faint color to Riku's face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Axel stated in a flirty voice, "Especially when you're so focused on ignoring me." He gently slid his arm across the table, taking Riku's hand into his own.

That's when it happened. A rush of almost sparks of electric feeling shot up from where Axel was touching Riku. Riku felt woozy as a combination of hormones and unknown emotions welled up inside of him. His breathing quickened, his heart felt as if it must have stopped. He found himself longing for more contact with the beautiful stranger before him. And frankly, that scared the crap out of Riku. He'd never felt anything of the sort towards anyone, let alone a complete stranger. Sure, he was beautiful, but Riku'd been with other beauties before, and he never felt anything. He quickly pulled his hand away, causing Axel to frown slightly.

"Do you always do that?" Riku shot an incredulous look at Axel.

"Do what? Compliment people? Nah, I only ever compliment people when it's true. I don't like sugar-coating things." Axel shrugged, taking his hand and putting it back where it belonged—in his own lap.

"Well, don't just come out and say that kind of thing to me. You don't even know my name." The silver shook his head.

"Ah, but I did ask for it. You just decided not to tell me." Axel smirked, "So, what is your name? It's only fair for me to know. You know mine already."

"If you really must know, my name is Riku." He raised an eyebrow, beginning to wonder why the redhead was so curious about him.

Axel seemed to mull this over, "Riku… Riku…" He spoke softly, making Riku's insides twist at the seductive tone of his voice. "That is the perfect name for you." He chuckled softly, looking back at Riku.

"And why would you say that?" Riku looked at Axel, waiting for a cheesy pickup line of some sort.

"It's Japanese, right? Well, in English, that translates to _land_ or _shore_, which, to be honest, suites you because your eyes remind me of the seashore." Axel smiled at Riku innocently.

Riku shook his head, "That's one hell of a line…" He sighed, faint color gracing his features at being complimented by someone so beautiful. It seemed ironic that Axel would think _he_ was the beauty, and not the redhead himself.

Axel merely chuckled again, a sound that was beginning to get to Riku. It was musical, almost impossible to ignore. The sound seemed imbued with heat, suggesting provocative meanings without having to speak any words. Riku shivered involuntarily, drawing a grin from Axel, who openly perceived this as a successful attempt at picking Riku up.

"Come on, you look like you need company tonight. It's not healthy to be so alone, you know." Axel spoke with smirk, praying he wasn't about to get shot down.

Riku's eyebrows shot up, "Are you inviting me to your place?"

Axel grinned, "Is that a yes, my beautiful beach god?"

"Only if you swear to never call me that again." Riku laughed, shaking his head, but in truth, he loved the attention. After all, wasn't he hoping his date with the long-forgotten brunette would end in much the same manner? The only difference was that this time, he was the one being sought after. It was nice to be wanted for once, even if it was by a total stranger.

"Consider it a deal." Axel smirked and gave Riku a playful wink, "But I get to call you whatever nickname I want if you sleep with me."

"You realize you just doomed yourself to not getting laid tonight, right?" Riku smirked.

"Do you realize that I know you want me, Riku? You can't keep your eyes off me, let alone your hands." Riku blanched, knowing Axel was right. Axel chuckled, and continued his thought, "By the end of the night, I'll have you calling my name."

"Challenge accepted. You won't get a peep." Riku smirked, his tone dark.

"You wanna make this fun for me, don't you? I can't resist a challenge, baby, and you just gave me one hell of a goal." Axel rose from his seat across from Riku and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Riku smirked, taking Axel's hand without hesitation, and immediately regretted being quite so confident. Again, sparks flew throughout Riku's body, awakening senses he hadn't even known existed. His stomach churned and his knees felt weak, a cliché, but it's exactly how he felt. His heart seemed to speed up until it felt as though it would break his ribs and jump into Axel's hand. His throat constricted, and he had no idea how he'd managed to speak without moaning. Still… He'd managed to spit out two words, with great effort to control himself, "We shall."

Axel, seemingly reading every mixed reaction going on inside Riku, took his hand and led him to the broken-down restaurant door, "This is going to be… interesting…"

Riku swallowed roughly, his breathing shallow, as he thought to himself, _"Dear god, he's going to kill me…"_

**Oh yes. I think I'm enjoying writing this a little too much… please R&R! I need your opinion, dear, almost-nonexistent readers! Criticism, likes, dislikes, hell, even flames, I welcome it all! Next chapter, things are going to heat up a bit… But, probably not in the way you'd expect. Oh… and while I'm at it, if you want, give me a follow on twitter! Just look for nosouledginger_**


End file.
